


Mall Daddy

by thesaltydragon, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Crack, Fluff, Humor, Joke daddy kink, M/M, Shopping Malls, Teasing, random shit, seb’s fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaltydragon/pseuds/thesaltydragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Michael is bored.





	Mall Daddy

Michael was bored. Michael being bored never led to good things. He was willing to do just about anything to entertain himself, and that was _not_ an exaggeration. This is why they probably should have know that things were going to go badly for them the moment Michael approached his boyfriend. 

“Jere, dude, okay, so I have an idea. Potentially kinky, but doesn't have to be. What if, and bare with me here, we go out to the shitty mall in the next town over and see exactly how much it takes to get kicked out?” Michael felt like this was a very entertaining opportunity.

Jeremy put his script down. He had been invested, but a little behind, considering the cast was going off-book in two days. He easily pulled his eyes away from it, though, in favor of Michael. “What if we get banned?” he posed. 

Michael grinned. “That’s why we’re going to the shitty one.”

“The one without a Spencer’s Gifts?”

Michael nodded. “The one that's stupid and doesn't have any good stores. Just like a fuckin’ Hobby Lobby and some sports shit.”

“Uh, doesn’t Mr. Reyes work there?” Drama might be a nightmare if his teacher saw Jeremy acting out in public. 

“Nah, he works in the one down the road from that vape shop with the giant inflatable vape on the roof.”

“Good for him.”

Michael nodded, quirking an eyebrow. “So? Are we gonna go fuck up a mall or what?”

“As long as we don’t get arrested, fine.” Jeremy couldn’t hide his smile. Making Michael happy was the best thing in the world. He wanted to do it, even if it meant fucking up a mall.

Michael beamed, whooping excitedly. “Hell yeah, this is gonna be so fun!”

\---------------------------

Jeremy looked at the small crowd of people filing in and out of various stores. “Are we doing this? For real?”

Michael grinned, swinging their joined hands between them. “Absolutely. You can’t tell me you’ve never thought about it before. Now how do you wanna play this, kinky or obnoxious?”

“Flip a coin,” Jeremy offered. “They’re both liable to get us in trouble.”

Michael pulled a loose quarter out of his pocket, releasing Jeremy’s hand as he flicked it into the air, catching it easily and flipping it down onto his arm. He lifted his hand up. “The quarter says kinky.”

“Good god. Fine.” Jeremy was already blushing. 

Michael snickered, pocketing the coin and taking Jeremy’s hand once again. “Alright, my prince, where would you like to start? What peaks your fancy in this lame ass establishment?”

Jeremy contemplated it. “Is public daddy kink too weird? It’d be hilarious.”

Michael laughed. “What exactly did you have in mind, regarding this public daddy kink? Do you want me to only address you as daddy or am I meant to go the whole nine yards and beg for permission to do shit?”

“Calling someone daddy isn’t gonna get us kicked out, babe. You know what to do.” Jeremy threw in a wink. 

Michael felt himself involuntarily blush even as he rolled his eyes. “Alright, alright, fine. Are we starting, like, right now?”

“Whenever you’d like, baby.” Jeremy winked again. 

Michael instantly moved closer to Jeremy, wrapping an arm around his waist and clinging to the front of his shirt with his other hand. He slouched down so that he was looking up at Jeremy, eyes wide and innocent. “Where do you wanna go first, daddy?”

Jeremy smirked. “Wanna go try on some pretty clothes?”

Michael nodded “Anything you want, daddy.”

Jeremy would laugh later. They were on a mission for now. “Good. C’mon,” he sing-songed, leading Michael toward the largest clothing outlet. 

Michael followed obediently, ignoring the blush. 

\-------

Michael almost choked, temporarily forgetting about their deal. “You want me to try on girls’ clothes?!”

Jeremy looked at him plainly. “I mean, if you’re not up for it…” he teased. “What happened to anything I want? I think you’d look adorable in a skirt, Mikey.”

Michael blushed, eyes narrowing at the challenge. “Alright, I’ll do it. _But_ we have to buy one for you, too. For another day.”

Jeremy took a deep breath. He couldn’t back out of his own challenge. “Fine. But that’s only for your eyes, got it?”

Michael grinned, pecking him on the cheek. “Got it. Now, are you coming in with me or waiting out here?”

“Waiting, of course. I want everyone to see how pretty you are.” Jeremy was full of winks today. 

Michael bit back a whine as he nodded, heading into the dressing room. This was entertaining like he had expected, at least. He changed into the first outfit quickly, stepping out before he had a chance to see himself in the mirror.

Jeremy felt nervous about doing this, but Michael being there easily overpowered his anxiety. He stood from the bench as he saw Michael come out. “Aw! You look so cute!” he said loudly enough to attract the attention of anyone nearby. “Gimmie a spin.”

Michael's blush deepened, but he did as instructed. “Is th-this good? Am I pretty?”

Jeremy bit his lip. “So pretty, babe. Should we get this one?” He held back a laugh at how ridiculous this all was, but honestly, Michael did look cute in a skirt. 

Michael tried to hide his smirk. “Yeah! Why don't you go buy us each one, and then come back here real quick? I have… I want to do something.”

Jeremy pursed his lips. “Hm, okay,” he agreed. “Change back and I’ll be over by the register.” He was intrigued, now, and grabbed two identical outfits—one in the size Michael had tried on and one in his own—hurrying toward the cashier. He ignored how an elderly woman stared at him. 

Michael changed back into his normal clothes, biting his lip as he waited for Jeremy to return. 

After a moment, Jeremy came back around the corner with a large bag. He kissed Michael’s temple. “So?”

Michael grabbed Jeremy's hand, yanking him back into the changing room. He pushed Jeremy into the wall, pinning him there with his body. “Kiss me?”

Jeremy felt vulnerable, but shrugged. He leaned up to kiss Michael. 

Michael hummed against his lips, hands roaming up under Jeremy's shirt. “Did I actually look good in those clothes?”

Jeremy shuddered. “I wouldn’t have got them if you hadn’t,” he promised. 

Michael smiled, biting his lip. “Do you maybe want me to suck you off in a mall dressing room?”

Jeremy instantly reddened. “Wh-What?”

Michael looked down at him, pressing another kiss to his lips. “I’ll do it if you want me too.”

“I-I mean, I get it, my idea was weird and it wasn’t working, b-but isn’t that illegal?”

“Not if we don’t get caught.”

“Isn’t the point to get kicked out?”

Michael wedged his knee between Jeremy’s legs. “Yes or no?” He kissed him gently, giving him a smile way too soft for what he was offering. “All you have to say is no and I’ll stop. You know I don't mind if you aren't in the mood. Or we can wait until we get back home if you want.”

On one hand, it would definitely get them kicked out. On the other, they could get in more trouble than that. “I-I dunno,” Jeremy stalled, trying to make up his mind.  
Michael hummed. “If we wait I’ll let you do whatever you want with me when we get home. _Anything_. But you have to put on the skirt.” 

Jeremy didn’t even have to think. “Deal,” he said immediately. “So how are we getting kicked out?”

Michael smiled, rolling his eyes at how fast Jeremy answered. “We could go to the bookstore and methodically switch out the adult and children’s sections? Babies love the Fifty Shades. Great bedtime story.”

“I guess that’s better than my idea. But you were pretty cute for a good ten minutes.”

Michael laughed despite the flattered blush staining his cheeks. “I mean, I can still call you daddy when we’re in the kids section. That might get us kicked out for being creepy.”

“You’d get brownie points for it,” Jeremy offered. 

Michael laughed, stepping away from Jeremy with one final kiss. “Brownie points, huh?” He dragged him out of the dressing room and towards the store exit.

“Yeah at least twenty.”

Michael ignored the stares as they headed to the bookstore. “And what do these brownie points earn me?”

“Uh,” Jeremy thought. “A kiss?”

Michael quirked an eyebrow. “Just a kiss?”

“Or you can trade them in for prizes?”

“Well now I'm _definitely_ interested. Tell me what I can win, hot stuff.” Michael's volume lowered slightly as they entered the bookstore. 

Jeremy gulped. “I-I haven’t really thought about it? Um, maybe if you get 50, I’ll let you wear my cardigan.” He would have said something more along the lines of what he knew Michael wanted to hear, but he thought if they kept talking about that, he wouldn’t be able to wait. 

Michael's eyes lit up. “Holy shit, yes! Whatever you want, daddy.”

Jeremy nearly choked. “Uh- Y-Yeah,” he mumbled. He guessed they were in character now. 

Michael looked down at him expectantly, waiting for instructions.

Jeremy wasn’t sure what to say. “Uh–” He cleared his throat. “How about we pick you out some books, hm?”

Michael tried to bite back his smile. “This is weird.”

“You said it!”

Michael laughed a little. “Maybe we should just go home. This isn't as interesting or easy as I expected it to be. I’d much rather we just get… going.”

“You don’t want to get kicked out? This was your idea!”

“Yeah but,” Michael stepped closer. “Now I have some new ideas for things I want to do. Namely, you.”

Jeremy gulped. “Jesus,” he muttered. “Fine, but you owe me a good kicking out.”

Michael grinned. “I’ll make it up to you.”


End file.
